The present invention relates to a label which contains an oxygen-absorbing compound and to a web containing a plurality of such labels.
In various applications wherein oxygen-absorption is required, as with food products, pharaceuticals and the like, oxygen-absorption has been generally achieved by the loose placement of an oxygen-absorbing packet into a container from which oxygen was to be absorbed. This was often undesirable as the packet mixed with the contents of the container. It is also known, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,175, to provide a sheet-like oxygen scavenger which can be securely fixed to the inner wall of a container of food or other articles.